Inuyasha: A Child Again
by K-shin
Summary: Inuyasha drinks some water from the Bone Eaters well, and is transformed into a toddler
1. Default Chapter

INUYASHA: A Child Again  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were huddled in a very narrow cave during a very bad rainstorm. When Shippou said "Kagome, when will the storm be over". He said shakily. "I don't know Shippou". Kagome said, a little concerned herself. "It's rare we ever have storms this bad". "Feh, you mean to tell me that you're scared of a little storm". Kagome just gave him a dirty look. "I'm not scared just concerned". Meanwhile, behind them, Miroku and Sango were waiting for the storm to pass. When Miroku thought of something. "You know, I heard that during times of danger, girls sometimes feel the need to let their passion unfurl. So what do you say"? He asked Sango. She just looked straight ahead, and let out a sigh as she reached for her Haraikotsu. "When are you going to learn?" she said annoyed as she hit him on the head stunning him for a few minutes.  
  
When he recovered, Shippou was right there to ask him another question. "Miroku, how come every time you ask a question Sango hits you on the head"? As soon as Miroku heard the question, he jumped at the chance to answer. "Well, you see, it's all in the hopes that she'll let me have something called sex, which offends her". "What's that"? "Well I'm glad you asked, you see it begins when I get an -". Suddenly Kagome snapped out of the trance like state from how exhausted she was and interrupted. "Hold on a second, have you forgotten that Shippou's only a child. I don't want him hearing that". Miroku let out a slight groan.  
  
The next day, after everyone awoke slightly stiff from the damp, cool air in the cave, Inuyasha realized just how thirsty he was. When they stepped outside Inuyasha noticed there was no fresh water around. Kagome and the others headed towards the old well, but when they got there they noticed a shocking discovery. The well was full of water. "just great", Kagome thought. Know she had to find away to drain the well. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get a bucket and a rope to empty the well. "Feh, go on, like you could get it all out your self". Kagome just ignored him, knowing he was only angry because she had to leave. But as she left for the village, Inuyasha decided to take a drink from the well. He bent over to the edge and dipped his hand in the water. "Hmm, that's odd. My hand is wet but the water is as light as air". But being as thirsty as he was, just cupped his hands together and began to drink.  
  
He suddenly was over whelmed with a strange feeling, like he was falling. He became extremely weak and could no longer stand up. Miroku ran over to him when he saw Inuyasha fall.  
  
Kagome soon returned with the bucket, only to find everyone gone. Suddenly Miroku and Sango came up to her with Shippou close behind. "Kagome! (huff) So glad I could find you. Inuyasha drank some of the water in the well and is now unconscious". Said Miroku as he ran up to her. "What? Where is he?" She asked concerned. "I left him under the tree". He said. When they looked under the great "gods tree", Inuyasha was no where to be found.  
  
[ I know It's not long but I'm knew at this, and I need to figure out how to post it. More Later.] 


	2. Inuyasha: a child again

Inuyasha: A Child Again By: K-shin  
  
I=m back, and am ready to continue my story. Which was ended shortly the other day because I ran out of time to keep on writing. But to keep this short on with the story. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
AInuyasha@ Kagome shouted. AInuyasha, where are you?@ She hollered again getting worried. AThis isn=t like him to hide for no reason@. She thought to herself. Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango had split up to look for Inuyasha thinking he had run into the forest for unapparent reasons. However, after a short distance of seeing no sign of him, they turned around to head back and see if Kagome had found even the slightest trace of him. In the mean time Kagome continued hollering his name, when she thought she heard a noise. AHuh... did I just hear laughter?@ AHehehe@. AInuyasha, is that you?@ She said. Before she knew it, a small figure leapt out of the tree above, and knocked her to the ground. AEeep!@ She shrieked.@Hi@, said a small kid that looked exactly like Inuyasha, if he were only a foot and a half tall. AI..In...Inuyasha?@ she asked a bit flustered. AYeah@ he said, ADo I know you? you look fwamiliar@. (groan)  
  
AAre ye sure you didn=t do anything to bring out this change in Inuyasha, Kagome?@ Asked Kaede. AI=m positive. All I know is that Inuyasha took a drink from the bone eaters well while I went to get something to drain it. And when I came back, he was a kid again@. Kagome replied while looking back at the two and a half year old hanyou, who was now passed out in her sleeping bag. AI think I know what happened to him. You see when the water filled the well, the wells sacred and magical properties must have purified the water, and when Inuyasha drank from it, it purified his soul. And this brought him to his purest stage as a child@. AThis just gets worse and worse@. Kagome thought.  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up a little shocked. Inuyasha was still sleeping beside her, but Miroku and Sango were no where in sight. She looked down at Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. She=d hated to do it, but she had to wake him up to find out where everyone went. She nudged him gently feeling guilty, because he started to whimper slightly. When Kagome came out of the hut, she still couldn=t find Miroku or Sango. Luckily she found Kaede who told her they were at the well. When she got out there, Miroku was working hard to empty the well for her, occasionally stopping and having Sango take over for a little while. AAh, Kagome how are you? I take it Inuyasha still hasn=t grown@. He said looking down at the small child, wobbling around, still taking somewhat uneven steps. ANo I=m afraid not@. She said a little saddened. ABut thank you so much for emptying the well for me@, she said cheerfully. AYour welcome, but what are you going to do with Inuyasha?@ Miroku asked a little concerned for his good friend. AWhat else but take him with me@.  
  
A little while later, Kagome had gathered her stuff and was ready to leave now that the well was empty. ABy everyone, I=ll see in a few days okay@.Kagome said to Shippou, Sango, and Miroku. AMommy, where are we gwoing?@ Inuyasha asked Kagome, causing everyone to fall down. AUum, Inuyasha, did you just call me mommy?@ Kagome asked while blushing heavily. AYeah, why?@ Kagome wasn=t sure what to say. AWell..., we=ll be going to my house@. She said, still a little unsteady. Without wanting to waste more time, she bent down and picked Inuyasha up in her arms, and jumped into the well.  
  
When they crossed through to the other side, she couldn=t help but smile at how the now miniature Inuyasha=s amazement with where they were now. AWhere are we?@ He asked again. AI told you, we=re going to my house@. AThis is where you live?@ He asked looking around at his new surroundings. ACome on@. Kagome said, carrying him out of the small well house. She got up to her room, and decided to take a bath. She set Inuyasha down, and went to the bathroom to run the water. She then came ack to her room to check on Inuyasha, which she then realized by the footprints he was leaving behind, needed a bath more than her. This however turned disastrous. AI don=t wanna@, he kept shouting. AYou haft to. Look at yourself, you=re filthy@. She finally had gotten him in, and he ended up splashing half of the water out.  
  
Once she had finished the whole fiasco, and managed to find some old close for him to wear. She looked at the bathroom, and decided to clean it before she used it once she saw how much dirt was in the tub. After she washed up she took Inyashas regular clothes out of the wash and dressed him back in his usual attire. Now the trouble began. Inuyasha started tore explore the household, but in rather clumsy manor. He started to jump up and down on the couch down stairs, disarraying the cushions and pillows. ANo, wait, stop. Inuyasha!!@ Kagome shouted. ACrash, shatter, boom!@ By the time she caught him, several plates from the kitchen were now shattered on the living room floor. A vase of flowers was smashed against the wall, and a book shelf was knocked over. AOw! let me go. That hurts!@ Inuyasha screeched, as Kagome held him by the ear.  
  
AThat=s it, you=re taking a nap right now@. Kagome stated as she dragged him over to the couch to make him lie down. ADamn@. He muttered. AWhat did you say!!!?@ Kagome shouted. She knew what he had said, but wasn=t sure whether to sit him or what? She felt to guilty to say sit to him, so she=d let it go this time, wishing she had done so earlier when he was full size. Kagome sat down on the couch as well, now realizing how tired she was. It wasn=t long before her eyes closed and she fell asleep. 


End file.
